Josh
Josh often serves as the third man on the podcast crew. He works at Gearbox Studios. Although Josh and Joel are good friends, they have a strange chemistry where in almost every episode of the podcast that Josh is on, Josh says either "I fucking hate you" or "I'm going to fucking kill you". While Josh is a regular on the podcast, he will sometimes not get up early enough, or simply not be able to show up. In the early days of the podcast when it was centered around a 3-main crew, Denise usually filled his position, before later being added as a permanent cast member. While Josh hasn't revealed as many jobs on the podcast as Eli and Joel have, he has still had to endure his share of embarrassing stories, including the story of his conception at a family reunion. He is the son of a preacher and a catholic school teacher. He was also at one time, one of the top Guitar Hero players in the country, a fact referenced in Chicken in a bread pan pickin' out dough, and once again in Scared Straight. Josh also has a great love of bacon, causing the Fancy Bastards on the forums to post different pictures and recipes for high calorie, bacon heavy recipes. Josh has a great love of Apple products, more specifically the iPhone. He got his first iPhone in the comic I think that's why they call it the Jesus phone, which he kept in the Ark of the Covenant. Josh "convinced" Steve Jobs to give a $100 rebate to all early adopters of the iPhone in The $100 iPhone Rebate's on the Dresser, Chocolate, but Steve Jobs got his revenge in Superman II: The Quest for an Unlocked iPhone when Steve Jobs sent Josh to the iPhantom Zone for hacking his iPhone. Josh did an "advertisement" for hacked iPhones in Hoboes are basically worthless, and was attacked by an iPod in Macworld San Francisco 2008: The Omega Directive. Josh time traveled multiple times in A Fistful of Joshes to try to get a better deal on the next iPhone(s). In order to get the iPhone 3G, Josh hired Boxcar Pete in OMFGGG and The Hobo Code of Honor. Lyrics to Jeff Fardink's "Josh Theme" http://heclips.tripod.com/HEClips/ThemeSongs/Josh_Theme.mp3 audio Game makin! Loves bacon! Gay man! With baby hands! Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh Josh! (echoed) Josh Dies Josh has died more in the comic than in any other character, to the point that there is a specific tag just for comics that feature his death. Most of these deaths are committed by Joel, although a handful are suicides. This list includes: *Josh was choked to death by Joel with the nunchuck wire of a Wiimote in Why a Wiimote cousin? Why not an axe? *Josh set up a "rube goldbergian" suicide machine after Harry Potter finished up, but was killed when Joel opened the door right after Josh wanted to live in Harry Potter: Epilouge. *Josh was killed by Joel when they were trapped in a Jigsaw inspired trap where they would be forced to watch the Saw movies in Quick decision making skills. *Josh got revenge for all his deaths by killing Joel after seeing 2 girls, 1 Cup, but then killed himself in a parody of the opening of Sixth Sense in 2 Girls, 1 Cup, 6 Senses. *Josh was killed with 5/16" socket wrench by Joel after Josh tricked him into building a mountain bike for eBay in Hola, me llamo Manuel Labor. *Josh started time traveling like Desmond of Lost, and was given no help from Joel in Hoping each time his next leap will be the leap home. *In''' Of Mice and Musicals, Josh is shot for reloading the Dr. Horrible site so much it crashes, parodying George from Of Mice and Men. *Josh failed to out run Joel to the fridge, and was killed by a nuke in '''Nuke the Fridge at the 2008 Summer Failympics. *Josh was killed by Joel and Eli with 100% Evil Hitler Bees in Super-Herois A Liga Da Injustica. *Josh had a baby black hole form in his torso in With So Much Drama in the LHC. *Josh was killed by Spore DRM in Spore DRaMa. *Josh was killed by Joel when Joel tried to steal Josh's incredible ability to not watch Heroes in All We Wanna Do Is Eat Your Brains. *Josh died on the set of CNN after the EHB (Emergency Hologram Blitzer) failed to do anything to stop the deadly gas in Computer, Activate the EHB. *Josh was killed by the Red Ring of Death from the new Xbox Dashboard in You Just Got Rick RROD. *Josh was killed when the stunt bacon was replaced with live hand grenades in Ka-Kaw! *Josh was killed by Benjamin Heckendorn when Josh was transformed into the Josh-Box 360 in BenHeck: Mod Scientist. *Josh was killed by Joel for daring to question the awesomeness of Christian Bale in Do You Like Phil Collins? *Josh killed himself after his attempt to give himself the ability to get a sneak preview of Watchmen failed and caused his now blue dong to fall off in Dr. Manhattan and the Electric Mayhem. Josh has also had a handful of notable close calls that should not be confused with actual death. *It should be noted in Josh Smash!, Josh was put into a gravy induced coma, however he did not technically die. *Josh was turned into a zombie in Jonathan Coulton: Zombie Fighting Troubadour pt. 1, which leaves him technically undead, not dead. Gaytos Before HijiNKS Ensue, Josh dressed up as Kratos from the God of War series. That image eventually found it's way through the internet to become one of the most popular images when search for Kratos (and the number one image for "Gaytos"). Josh has since regreted this image finding it's way to the internet, as not only do all of his friends know of it, but the image has even come up in job interviews. Gaytos was later drawn in The Return of Gaytos to celebrate the trailer for God of War 3. Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:People